


Как построить карьеру (и отношения)

by Fluffy_Lama



Series: По кирпичику [1]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alpha!Percival, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bureaucracy, DO NOT COPY, Getting Together, M/M, Omega!Theseus, Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other: See Story Notes, Romance, Slow Burn, Work In Progress, Workplace Relationship
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:42:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27553264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fluffy_Lama/pseuds/Fluffy_Lama
Summary: Если спросить Торквила Трэверса, от омег в работе одни неприятности.Это мнение разделяют не все.
Relationships: Original Percival Graves/Theseus Scamander
Series: По кирпичику [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2025392
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	1. Глава первая, алкогольная

***

Никогда еще заветная бутылка рома в кабинете Трэверса не пустела так быстро.

\- Полегче, - посоветовал Персиваль. Он с легкой тревогой наблюдал, как недоуменно булькает жидкость, переливаясь из горла прямо в чашку, обычно не видевшую ничего крепче кофе. Бокала Трэверсу было уже мало.

\- Омега! В аврорате! - Трэверс опрокинул чашку, не дыша, и снова угрожающе занес над ней бутылку.

Под негодующий вскрик Персиваль поманил полупустую емкость к себе и невозмутимо закупорил.

\- Тебе хватит.

\- Хватит?! Да я утопиться в роме готов! - Трэверс вскочил и забегал по кабинету, суетливо заламывая руки. - Или не в роме! Да лучше бы мне дали десяток конфликтующих альф!

\- Десяток конфликтующих альф у тебя образуется очень быстро, - безжалостно отметил Персиваль и лишь для вида пригубил свой ром. Спектакль был увлекательнее алкоголя.

\- Десяток?! Да у меня все в первый же день передерутся, задирая перед ним хвосты!

\- Посади его на контроль волшебных палочек или детской магии. Будет меньше мелькать по департаменту, и за операции спокоен будешь.

\- Как бы не так! Только аврорат, только активная полевая работа! Приказ спустили с самого верха! Фоули меня со свету сжить хочет, я знаю!

\- И как он обосновал такую необходимость?

\- “Герой войны”, - передразнил Трэверс, воздев руки к равнодушному потолку. - “Лицо народного магического сопротивления”! Бунтовщик и провокатор, вот он кто. Знать бы, кто его продвинул. Все тихо сидели и ни во что маггловское не вмешивались, пока не появился этот Скамандер!

\- Поздно сокрушаться. Его нужно было дискредитировать сразу. Сейчас его проблемы станут твоими проблемами, - заметил Персиваль. Метания Трэверса было забавно наблюдать со стороны, но оказаться в его шкуре сейчас не хотел ни один разумный человек. - Сочувствую.

\- Ужасно. - Трэверса наконец покинули силы, и он рухнул в кресло как подкошенный. - Я погиб. Или он, а потом я. Завещаю тебе свою коллекцию немых портретов.

\- И табакерку с универсальным проявителем, - подсказал Персиваль безжалостно. - Иначе на похоронах меня не жди.

Трэверс лишь безнадежно отмахнулся. Он прекрасно понял, что язвительность проистекала из нежелания лицемерить. Дела его были очень плохи, а помочь ему Персиваль не мог. Только не лгать.

***

В следующий раз страдала бутылка в офисе Персиваля, но текила лилась по бокалам, а не в чашку - Персиваль не предложил бы своему гостю иного.

\- Итак, ты все еще жив, - прокомментировал Персиваль, наблюдая, как Трэверс пьет алкоголь, будто ему подали сок.

\- Это ненадолго, - огрызнулся Трэверс и помотал головой. - Извини, нервы ни к демону.

\- Что он натворил на этот раз? - не уточняя имени, поинтересовался Персиваль. Хлебать алкоголь в таких количествах Трэверс позволял себе лишь по одному поводу.

\- На этот раз не он, - несколько неожиданно возразил Трэверс и закатил глаза. - Точнее, он, но не сам. Гэмптон его в старшие авроры продвинул.

\- Неужели. По какому поводу?

\- Его новый бюджет не устраивает. Я и так что могу делаю, но финансирование порезали всему департаменту! Все претензии к Визенгамоту и Фоули, а не ко мне!

Только до Визенгамота главному аврору было не достучаться, и он логично стучался в ближайшую доступную дверь - своего непосредственного руководителя. Причем эффективно, стоит признать. Подчиненные и начальство не увидят, как сильно Трэверса пробрало, но догадаются. Полностью скрыть свое отношение у него никогда не получалось. Все знали, что аврор Скамандер - главная головная боль и одновременно слабость начальника отдела магической безопасности Британии.

Теперь, конечно, старший аврор Скамандер.

\- Гэмптон продвинул - он пусть и отвечает, если что-то пойдет не так.

\- Он-то передо мной ответит, а как я буду отвечать перед тем же Фоули? Он только и ждет повода меня снять!

\- Аврор - опасная профессия. Личный состав любого аврората полностью обновляется в среднем каждые три года, и это никого не удивляет. Почему на этом фоне должна удивить смерть одного из авроров, вне зависимости от пола? Упирай на равенство - и им нечего будет возразить.

\- Надеюсь, до этого не дойдет, - мрачно пожелал Трэверс. - Но если что, завещание в силе.

***

К бутылке в кабинете Персиваля Трэверс уже прикладывался как к своей.

\- Если бы кто-то наблюдал исключительно наши приватные беседы, решил бы, что ты - запойный алкоголик, - пошутил Персиваль через силу. Ему самому до смерти хотелось напиться, но именно поэтому сегодня он к алкоголю даже не притрагивался.

\- Становлюсь им на глазах. - Трэверс, неплохо зная Персиваля, извлек из особого отделения только один бокал - для себя - и сам устроился в кресле, не дожидаясь приглашения. - Расскажешь или послушаешь?

Рассказать. О провале. О потерянных ребятах. О том, как два дня подряд шел в бесконечной похоронной процессии - один за одним, один за одним, и одинаковые в своем горе лица вокруг. Только фотографии в черных рамках разные.

\- Послушаю, - сказал Персиваль.

\- Тебе первому говорю, цени. Скамандер будет временно исполнять обязанности моего главного аврора. Он еще сам не знает, завтра скажу.

\- Ты хочешь угробить свой аврорат? - удивился Персиваль. - Или ты решил выйти в отставку, и это последний салют в честь Фоули? Тогда надо было повышать насовсем.

\- Было бы неплохо подложить ему такую свинью, - оживился Трэверс, - посмотрел бы я, как бы он запел. Но мне еще рано переезжать в глубинку и разводить крупов. - Трэверс скривился, глотнул текилы. Пил он сегодня умеренно - видимо, не так все было плохо, как он пытался преподнести. - Меня вчера в Визенгамот вызвали и отчитали за просевшую статистику. Гэмптон, идиот, не придумал ничего лучше, чем после повышения поставить Скамандера на домашнее насилие. Тот на радостях за первый же месяц открыл годовую норму дел! А закрывать как?! Я проморгал, сам виноват. Все некогда было сверить цифры. Но Гэмптон-то куда смотрел?! Он просто пустил все на самотек! Пока Гриндельвальд не отправил его на больничную койку, никто и не знал, что у нас в показателях теперь такая дыра! Молчу про третью провальную операцию подряд.

\- Уже решил, кем его заменишь?

\- Хмури, наверное, как поправится. Он параноик, но при нем Скамандер высовываться не будет. Это нормальный альфа старой закалки, он наведет порядок. А пока пусть сам Скамандер и разгребает эту кучу драконьего навоза. Может, до него дойдет, наконец, что отчеты у нас не для красоты.

\- С каких пор все кадровые решения аврората вертятся вокруг одного человека? - усмехнулся Персиваль, чуть оттаивая. Ничто не поднимает настроения лучше, чем чужие проблемы.

\- С тех пор, как эта заноза у меня появилась, - досадливо признал Трэверс. - У тебя одни альфы - ты счастья своего не знаешь.

Прямо сейчас Персивалю было очень далеко до счастья, но попытку ободрить он оценил.

***

\- Пьем? - насмешливо поинтересовался Персиваль, едва они с Трэверсом остались наедине.

Тот воровато оглянулся на дверь, будто Хмури мог вернуться в любой момент и скрипуче отчитать начальника за выпивку в рабочее время.

\- Пьем, - решился Трэверс и зазвенел стеклом. - Держи.

Он по-простому донес бокал до Персиваля, будто опасался колдовать там, где его могли засечь чувствительные приборы его сурового подчиненного.

\- Может, ко мне? - Персиваль сочувственно выгнул бровь. - Учитывая масштабы катастрофы.

\- Нет, а то я все-таки сопьюсь. - Трэверс с сожалением водрузил бутылку на место и махом опрокинул полный бокал рома. - Ты же видел, что творится. Поводов хоть ложкой ешь.

Пребывая под впечатлением от знакомства с Аластором Хмури, новым главным аврором Британии, Персиваль и сам щедро глотнул рома.

\- Но кто бы мог подумать, что эти двое найдут общий язык! Это же Грозный Глаз! Я думал, он на все наплюет и вышвырнет Скамандера на улицу!

\- А потом ты под шумок вышвырнешь Хмури, и жизнь станет прекрасна, - закончил за него Персиваль. - Могло выгореть.

\- Откуда же я знал, - продолжал сокрушаться Трэверс, - что эти двое давно спелись! Они при мне всегда соблюдали устав! Теперь расслабились, и Хмури, оказалось, Скамандера “сынком” зовет! Это омегу-то! С его воспитанием и характером! Уму непостижимо! А теперь еще и это…

Под “этим” Трэверс, видимо, понимал новое назначение Скамандера. Как и предполагалось, Хмури действовал без оглядок на кого бы то ни было. Вот только он не вышвырнул Скамандера взашей, как рассчитывал Трэверс, а сделал его своим заместителем.

\- Ищи во всем положительные стороны. Раз Хмури так трясется над Скамандером, будет глядеть за ним в оба глаза. Можешь выдохнуть. Думаю, он поставил его своим замом, чтобы поменьше гонять в поле.

\- Как бы не так! - негодующе возразил Трэверс. - Он, наоборот, везде его теперь за собой таскает. Даже в рейд против Гриндельвальда взял! Повезло, что там застали только аколитов низшего звена!

\- Я не так хорошо знаю твоего Хмури, но он не показался мне человеком, способным взять в такую операцию некомпетентного бойца, - сказал Персиваль, обдумав новую информацию. - Может, ты зря себя накручиваешь?

\- Да как ты не поймешь! Скамандер может быть сто раз компетентен, но он омега. Не место ему в поле! Не-мес-то. - Трэверс назидательно погрозил пальцем. - Шею бы свернуть тому, кто решил, что омега может работать в аврорате…

\- Тебе и впрямь пора бросать, - сухо сказал Персиваль. - Ты заговариваешься.

Конечно, Персиваль не побежит доносить Фоули, _что_ болтает под градусом его недовольный подчиненный, но у любых стен есть уши. Одно дело - возмущаться наличием омеги в своем департаменте. Другое - грозить тому, кто этого омегу продвинул, да еще в беседе с иностранным чиновником.

Трэверс позеленел, осознав, что ляпнул и перед кем. Пустой бокал из-под рома он отставил от себя подальше, будто там все еще плескалась соблазнительная жидкость, и прокашлялся.

\- Да, давай про что-нибудь другое. А то я один жалуюсь. - Трэверс с преувеличенной заинтересованностью подался вперед. - Не отлынивай. Твоя очередь. Что там с Беркли?..

***

Жаль, что на собраниях Конфедерации не подавали алкоголь. Ничто другое не могло скрасить необходимость три с лишним часа терпеть чужое невежество.

\- Это будет выгодно всем, учитывая сложившуюся в мире криминогенную обстановку.

\- Выгодно только тем, чьи люди сядут в комитете!

\- Слишком много пространства для махинаций.

\- Необходимо представительство каждой страны.

\- А соотношение? Оно должно быть равным!

\- Почему какая-то Буркина-Фасо будет держать в комитете такой же штат, как сильнейшие державы мира?

\- Не переживайте, Пунджаби, вы к ним все равно не относитесь!

К счастью, испытание завершилось, и сегодня компромисс все же был достигнут. При Конфедерации откроют новый международный департамент порядка. Неслыханное дело - и оглушительный успех лучших мировых дипломатов.

Долгая, кропотливая и муторная работа по шлифовке соглашений и согласованию деталей будет уже потом. Сейчас все прощались и расходились праздновать. Персиваль, как человек, внесший в общее дело немалый вклад, тоже имел право на хорошее настроение и бокальчик чего-нибудь крепкого. И желательно - подальше от Серафины с Гузманом, чтобы праздник не скатился во внеочередное рабочее совещание.

В подвижной толпе пестро разодетых политиков со всего света сложно было выцепить кого-то конкретного. Персиваль не без труда нашел взглядом Трэверса, погруженного в беседу с китайским и корейским коллегами. Усилия британцев и лично начальника отдела магбезопасности заслуживали похвалы. Надо бы подойти и поздравить, или даже договориться о совместном праздновании. В конце концов, давненько Персиваль не слушал жалоб на Скамандера. Успел соскучиться.

Кстати, о нем. Предмет головной боли Трэверса сегодня тоже присутствовал. Персиваль наконец имел возможность воочию наблюдать того, о ком так много слышал. Между прочим, Скамандер сегодня, можно сказать, вошел в историю. Он стал первым омегой, которого допустили в эти залы не на бал, а на рабочую встречу. Вполне достойное достижение для омеги в мире, которым правят альфы. Однако когда министр Танзании попытался использовать это как повод для знакомства, Скамандер выслушал его поздравление и вежливо, но твердо заявил: “Это достижение лишь подчеркивает несправедливость сложившегося порядка, министр”, - отбив желание общаться с ним у многих окружающих.

Мало кто из альф любил в омегах независимость и взгляды, расходящиеся с общественным мнением.

Персиваля не пугали ни упрямый характер, ни самостоятельность. И внешне Скамандер был вполне в его вкусе: высокий, подтянутый, с умеренно волнистыми волосами, которые могли бы струиться по плечам роскошным водопадом темной меди, если бы Скамандер не стриг их по-аврорски коротко. Ему шло, особенно высоким скулам и крупному, ровному носу. Образ был цельным, и смотрелся Скамандер органично в окружении альф. Жаль, что подавлял феромоны: узнать бы, как он пахнет… Но неудивительно. Его и без феромонов преследовало нездоровое внимание. Что похвально, всю встречу Скамандер стойко выдерживал липкие взгляды, и выражение профессиональной сосредоточенности ни на секунду не сходило с его лица.

Персиваль решил, что непременно нужно выбрать другой день и познакомиться, а пока - целеустремленно перехватил Трэверса. Тот как раз освободился и рассекал толпу, чтобы вернуться в ряды британской делегации.

\- Отличная работа сегодня, - похвалил Персиваль искренне, крепко тряхнув его руку.

\- Спасибо. Не могу поверить, что мы договорились. Ты тоже был на высоте. - Трэверс энергично ответил на рукопожатие и заторопился: - Извини, у нас портал на семнадцать. Спишемся насчет послезавтра и тогда обговорим детали.

\- Договорились, - кивнул Персиваль. Для американской делегации портал был на семнадцать сорок - хватит пропустить по бокальчику в местном баре с кем-нибудь, кому ждать отправки домой не меньше. Жаль, что не с Трэверсом. - Как поживает твоя статистика? - мирно поинтересовался Персиваль напоследок.

\- А, - отмахнулся тот, - у нас новые нормы. Их переделать было проще, чем Хмури и Скамандера. Мне пора. Увидимся послезавтра, и не забудь копию протокола.

\- Обязательно, - пообещал Персиваль. Он проводил Трэверса взглядом до группы британцев, вполголоса обсуждавших что-то между собой, и несколько секунд разглядывал четкий профиль Скамандера.

Определенно, нужно будет познакомиться лично. К счастью, после сегодняшнего повод был, и отличный.

Довольный собой и миром, Персиваль по большой дуге обошел группу, в которой общались Серафина с Гузманом, и отправился искать кого-нибудь, кому так же не повезло с распределением портального времени.


	2. Глава вторая, конфликтная

***

В какой-то момент Персиваль начал всерьез подозревать, что Скамандер намеренно его избегает. Все попытки к не очень формальной встрече натыкались на непреодолимые обстоятельства и неудачные совпадения.

Сформировали комитет международной безопасности, на базе которого должен был возникнуть департамент Конфедерации. Началась работа над нюансами согласования международного права с законами входящих в Конфедерацию стран. Пришел в действие маховик кадровых перестановок - коллеги Персиваля по всему миру стремились пропихнуть в комитет побольше своих людей.

Дела шли своим чередом, а Персиваль так ни разу и не остался со Скамандером наедине.

\- Может, ты и прав, - подтвердил Трэверс, когда Персиваль в виде шутки высказал ему свое подозрение. - Скамандер всегда избегает альф, с которыми не работает напрямую. А жаль. Окольцевал бы его кто-нибудь да избавил меня от проблем… - Слова сопровождались мечтательным и безнадежным вздохом.

Похоже, именно из этих соображений Скамандер и не стремился общаться с теми, с кем не был обязан.

\- Мне казалось, он справляется? Ты давно не жаловался на него сильнее, чем на всех остальных, - заметил Персиваль, потягивая кофе.

\- Справляется. - Трэверс скривился и тоже поднес к губам чашку с видом, будто крепкий кофе ему слаще произнесенного слова. - Это и плохо. Если бы он за чей-то еще счет выезжал, его бы недолюбливали, и все было бы как у всех. Покажи мне департамент без папенькиного идиота или чьего-нибудь недалекого племянника! Ну и был бы у нас Скамандер. А он все сам делает и некоторых альф за пояс затыкает. Из-за этого начинают косо смотреть не только на него, но и на меня. Я его в комитет от нас поставил, лишь бы с глаз долой. Там коллектив международный, не высунешься. Слава Мерлину, что получилось. Ладно конфликты вокруг омеги, я уже привык, а если с ним? Не представляю, что бы я делал, если бы кто-то из моих не выдержал и попытался поставить его на место. Про Хмури вообще молчу - этот и прибить сгоряча может.

\- Постой, что значит “поставить на место”? - нехорошо удивился Персиваль. - Скамандер - заместитель главного аврора. И не ты ли утверждал, что он справляется?

\- Но он ведь омега, - точно так же удивился Трэверс. - Конечно, это никому не нравится.

\- Омега или нет, он занимает высокий пост. Даже если он полезет не в свое дело - а я сомневаюсь, что он дожил бы до своих лет, если бы имел подобную привычку, - то “ставить его на место” - прерогатива исключительно его руководителей. Хмури, твоя, вашего Визенгамота, но никак не любого задетого альфы. Послушай меня, - не дал себя перебить Персиваль, хотя Трэверс уже возмущенно открыл рот, - я тебе все это как друг говорю. Это не только половой конфликт, но и вопрос дисциплины. Дал бы всем понять, что ты как руководитель не потерпишь нарушения субординации, - и проблема решилась бы сама собой, а тебе не пришлось бы спихивать Скамандера в комитет. Поставил бы туда кого-нибудь более тебе полезного. У тебя еще есть шанс переназначить людей.

Трэверс его выслушал, надуваясь с каждым произнесенным словом, и откровенный разговор на этом закончился. Персиваль не успел даже поделиться прогнозом на все грядущие проблемы, которые сулила работа омеги в коллективе альф из разных стран. Похоже, в стремлении избавиться от занозы Трэверс не заметил, как наступил на гвоздь, но слушать об этом не желал - встал с последним словом монолога, показывая, что ему пора.

Прощание вышло холодным и скомканным, оставив неприятное послевкусие. Персиваль, впрочем, не слишком волновался. Они давно и хорошо друг друга знали. Со временем Трэверс остынет. Даже если он не согласится с мнением Персиваля и не последует его совету, Трэверс сумеет оценить, что дан он был из лучших побуждений. Особенно когда осознает все последствия своего поспешного шага.

А пока у Персиваля высвободилось несколько часов личного времени, которое можно посвятить потихоньку оформлявшимся в стратегию планам. В конце концов, давно интересно было узнать, насколько Трэверс преувеличивает… или преуменьшает.

***

На Скамандера пришлось готовить ловушку: иначе остаться с ним наедине не получалось. Впору заподозрить нелегальную мантию-невидимку - так ловко заместитель главного британского аврора пропадал из виду, едва официальные встречи завершались.

Однако Персиваль умел не только ставить цели, но и добиваться их. Он вышел на секретаря Скамандера и довольно быстро склонил ее к сотрудничеству. Два билета на мистерию в Афинах и оплаченная резервация в лучшем ресторане Праги легко сломили сопротивление милейшей Фейны. Она получила возможность провести незабываемый вечер с супругом, а Персиваль - сводку всех передвижений Скамандера. Чем и воспользовался, наконец-то подловив его в одиночестве пасмурной венской полуночью.

\- Вы меня избегаете? - в лоб спросил Персиваль, едва обменявшись приветствиями. Показалось, что такой подход оценят больше, чем долгий танец вокруг да около. И время, далекое от рабочего, и отсутствие других предлогов для визита весьма располагали к прямолинейности.

Это было похоже на шахматную партию, в которой Персиваль только что двинул вперед свою первую пешку.

Скамандер приподнял брови в вежливом недоумении, словно не понимал, о чем речь. Но Персиваль отметил напряжение в строгой линии его осанки. Похоже, вопрос попал в цель - и партия началась.

\- Что заставило вас так думать? - подбивая стопку документов, чтобы втиснуть в и без того трещавшую по швам папку, ровно спросил Скамандер. Его ход был осторожным. Продуманным.

\- Мне пришлось подкупить вашего секретаря, чтобы застать вас одного, - ничтоже сумняшеся признался Персиваль и облокотился на косяк. Приглашения пройти и сесть так и не прозвучало. - До этого я несколько раз безуспешно пытался вас здесь найти.

“Здесь” было зданием совета Конфедерации в Вене, а конкретнее - крылом, которое передали свежесформированному комитету международной магической безопасности. Скамандеру выделили отдельный закуток, оскорбительно маленький и захолустный по сравнению с кабинетами двух его подчиненных-альф. Впрочем, на размер Скамандер не жаловался и выбить себе место достойней не пытался. Вместо этого он расширил комнату до вполне приличного кабинета. Хотелось бы знать, как сумел - учитывая, сколько пространственных чар уже переплетались между этими стенами.

\- Боюсь, ваши действия лишь иллюстрируют, что мое поведение было правильным, - поднимая взгляд от документов, раздельно сказал Скамандер. С вызовом сказал. - Ваш интерес носит совсем не рабочий характер.

Ход конем. Рискованный в самом начале партии - и еще более агрессивный, чем дебют Персиваля.

\- Что ж, давайте я тоже сделаю вывод. Мой интерес взаимен, - улыбнулся Персиваль и объяснил: - Иначе вы не стали бы меня избегать, а сразу нашли бы способ доходчиво отказать. Министр Кассиль тому примером.

Какое-то время Скамандер не отвечал, словно ждал чего-то еще - вопроса, предложения, угрозы. Персиваль тоже выжидал. Не в его правилах было кого-то заставлять. Он двинул вперед ферзя и признал свои намерения открыто. Решение же, давать ли им ход, за Скамандером.

\- До сих пор вы не давали мне повода вам отказывать, - медленно, словно все еще не определился с ответом, сказал Скамандер. Отводил свои фигуры из-под удара, но вражеского ферзя не съел. Нечем было - или не захотел?

\- Разумеется, - невозмутимо подтвердил Персиваль. - Меня не слишком вдохновил пример министра Кассиля. Впрочем, я и без него не считаю уместным проявлять личный интерес так, как сделал он, тем более - на рабочих встречах. Поэтому я сейчас здесь.

\- Что вы хотите от меня? У меня нет и в обозримом будущем не будет рычагов влияния ни на кого, с кем вы не способны договориться сами, - прищурился Скамандер. Он гладил по корешку распухшую от бумаг и пергаментов папку, которую так и не отпустил, словно без нее не знал бы, куда девать руки. Словно ему точно так же, как Персивалю, не хватало сейчас шахмат и гладких граней размеченной доски, чтобы можно было водить вдоль них кончиками пальцев.

\- Полагаете, я могу интересоваться вами исключительно ради выгоды? - доброжелательно, но с намеком на недовольство осведомился Персиваль. Ладья покинула свой угол, нацелилась на чужой фланг.

\- И я в этом прав. - Однако Скамандер чуть смягчился, а неподкупный тон просел до почти вопросительного. Манипуляция, или он всерьез?..

Они оба разыгрывали партию. Персиваль - подводя к шаху и мату, когда Скамандеру придется оставить уловки и прямо ответить “да” или “нет”. Желательно - “да”. С какой целью играл Скамандер? Что он посчитает победой, а что поражением?

\- Неужели вам не приходили в голову другие причины для моего интереса? - Персиваль поддразнивал и не счел нужным этого скрывать. - Например, что вы очень привлекательный омега?

\- Приходили. - Скамандер говорил без лишнего самолюбования, со спокойной уверенностью знающего себе цену человека. Это подкупало, как и высказанное следом утверждение: - Но вы осмотрительны и не стали бы так рисковать только из-за привлекательности.

Мерлин упаси, но Персивалю он нравился.

И не только из-за внешней привлекательности.

По жалобам Трэверса Персиваль составил о Скамандере впечатление как о прямолинейном упрямце, принципиальном и неглупом, однако не слишком проницательном и чуждом политики со всеми ее тонкостями. Доклады Дженкинса о рабочих буднях в комитете и несколько совместных совещаний эти выводы не опровергли, хотя показали, что принципиальность Скамандера не идет вразрез со здравым смыслом. В Британии он гнул свою линию, опираясь на протекцию Хмури и Фоули. Однако в международных организациях их голоса решали мало, а защита помочь не могла, и Скамандер прекрасно это сознавал. Исключая чисто личные вопросы вроде отказа непрошеным ухажерам, на переговорах высшего уровня он все больше молчал и слушал. Если Британия хотела продвинуть какую-то идею - эту задачу брал на себя кто-нибудь из их альф. Скамандер же как будто позволил задвинуть себя в тень и смирился с ролью сосланного. Не высовывался.

Но один-единственный приватный разговор открывал совершенно новые грани в его личности. Острые, режущие - и весьма привлекательные. Если раньше интерес Персиваля был абстрактным, то теперь стремительно становился осязаемым, фокусировался не просто на потенциально подходящем омеге с приятной внешностью, а на незаурядном человеке.

Шахматная партия едва вступила в миттельшпиль, а ее уже хотелось закончить - только затем, чтобы начать новую.

\- Вы правы, в моем интересе есть и расчет. Могу заверить, что исключительно личный. Впрочем, это тема отдельного разговора, если мы придем к согласию. - Персиваль отталкивался от того, что сказал ему Скамандер. Раз он больше упирал на выгоду - значит, ему комфортнее думать о ней, чем о потенциальных чувствах. Персиваль мог на этом сыграть. Но сначала двинул вперед одну из позабытых было пешек, спросив: - Что насчет вас, заместитель главного аврора? Поделитесь своими ожиданиями?

\- Мне показалось, вам доставляет удовольствие говорить самому, - не поддался Скамандер. - Может, предположите, что мог бы получить от этих отношений я?

Ход ферзем. Шах.

Молодец. Загнал Персиваля в ловушку, едва тот открылся. Любой ход сейчас может определить результат их партии. И в зависимости от того, угадает ли Персиваль, этот умный, амбициозный, привлекательный омега может как рискнуть и сказать “да” вопреки всем препятствиям, которые встанут на их совместном пути, так и раз и навсегда решить, что подобное партнерство ему не нужно.

Что будет правильнее - с таким человеком? С омегой, кто всю жизнь посвятил карьере, кто правдами и неправдами пробивался через ряды альф и ни разу еще не был замечен в романтических отношениях?

Взведенный механизм ловушки звенел напряжением. Ступит ли Персиваль на безопасную клетку их личного шахматного поля?

\- Оставим пока вопрос интереса, - предложил он, не уточняя вслух, что взаимное влечение Скамандер не отрицал ни разу за всю партию. Нервы дрожали от сдержанного нетерпения, в крови вихрились щекотные пузырьки азарта. - Позвольте сначала поделиться некоторыми наблюдениями. Вы отнюдь не глупы и должны понимать, что близкие отношения со мной будут весьма выгодны для вашей карьеры.

Партия шла своим чередом. Персиваль всего лишь сделал свой ход, не самый значительный. Только выглядел Скамандер теперь так, словно потерял к происходящему всяческий интерес.

Король, уведенный из-под угрозы на один ход, оказался в тупике.

\- Никакая выгода не стоит того, чтобы получать ее подобным путем, - отчеканил Скамандер ровно. - Раз вы строите такие предположения относительно меня, нам больше не о чем говорить, директор Грейвз.

Проклятье!

Ловушка сработала, и фигуры разлетелись с опрокинутой неловким ходом шахматной доски. Можно собрать позицию заново, попробовать доиграть, но любой ход сейчас приведет только к ухудшению. Цугцванг. Продолжать можно только себе во вред.

Партия закончилась, не дойдя даже до эндшпиля, и ты проиграл, Персиваль Грейвз.

Хотелось немедленно объясниться, отыграть назад… но Персиваль слишком хорошо знал, что в той плоскости, в которой они играли со Скамандером, обратные ходы не имеют силы. Придется признать поражение - и надеяться, что когда-нибудь повезет начать еще одну партию, к которой Персиваль окажется готов намного лучше.

\- Оскорбить вас ни в коем случае не было моим намерением, - негромко, с сожалением сказал Персиваль. - Но если вы не желаете продолжать нашу беседу, я не стану навязывать вам свое общество.

Скамандер отрицательно покачал головой. Белые от напряжения пальцы стискивали многострадальную папку.

\- Не ответите ли мне на один вопрос? - понимая, что тревожит свежую рану, но не в силах обуздать толкавшее его разочарование, спросил Персиваль. - Исключительно гипотетически. Сумели бы вы отказаться, зная, что это повлечет… определенные действия с моей стороны?

\- Подобное знание было бы лишним поводом для отказа, а не для согласия, директор Грейвз, - негромко, уверенно сказал Скамандер.

Он очень красив был сейчас - с подозрением, обострившим взгляд, и готовностью к схватке, выпрямившей осанку.

\- А я ведь даже не могу теперь упрекнуть вас в идеализме, - усмехнулся Персиваль, глотая горькую пилюлю - смотри, кого ты только что выпустил из рук! - Хороший ответ. - И мягче, хоть и не скрывая разочарования, добавил: - Расслабьтесь, ничто из сказанного мной не было намеком на грядущую месть. Я немедленно перестану вам надоедать. Только позвольте напоследок небольшой совет.

\- Внимательно слушаю, директор Грейвз.

\- Замените секретаря. Ваша нынешняя сдала вас слишком легко.

Скамандер послушался на следующий же день, и место покладистой Фейны занял суровый Коннар О'Брайан. Это было единственным положительным итогом проигранной партии.


	3. Глава третья, политическая

***

\- К вам заместитель главного британского аврора Тесей Скамандер, - объявила Мэрил, заглянув в кабинет. Бриллианты в маленьких ушках блеснули, поймав последние солнечные лучи.

\- Пригласи, - немедленно распорядился Персиваль и встал из-за стола. Стопка счетов отправилась на край - с ними можно разобраться и позже.

С памятной полуночной встречи они со Скамандером не пересекались иначе, как по делу, и от нынешнего внезапного визита Персиваль тоже не ждал ничего сверхъестественного. Определившись на его счет, Скамандер четко придерживался своего решения: больше не избегал, но и не поощрял никаких излишних контактов. Значит, в кабинет к Персивалю его привела необходимость. Интересно, какая?

\- Директор Грейвз. - Скамандер спокойно пожал протянутую руку и без лишней суеты занял предложенное кресло.

\- Кофе? - предположил Персиваль, садясь напротив.

\- Благодарю, но не сегодня, - привычно ответил Скамандер. Он никогда не пил и не ел на работе. Похвальная предусмотрительность для омеги. - Я ненадолго. И, к сожалению, по не слишком приятному поводу.

Персиваль внимательнее всмотрелся в бледное, напряженное лицо и сведенные плечи. В прическе и одежде Скамандера придраться было не к чему, но общий внешний вид заметно отражал усталость куда более глубокую, чем до формирования комитета международной безопасности. Чуть впали щеки, зато прибавилась сетка мелких пока еще, тревожных морщин над обострившимися скулами.

Когда Трэверс спохватился, что совету Персиваля неплохо бы последовать, все сроки на безболезненную перетасовку членов комитета прошли. Теперь Скамандера можно было выдернуть оттуда лишь по чрезвычайным обстоятельствам или со скандалом. Оставалось кусать локти - и доверить омеге работу, которую в других странах не каждому альфе решились поручить. Скамандер вроде бы не вызывал нареканий и не давал поводов его заменить, но надолго ли его хватит? И какой ценой давался ему каждый день противостояния почти полутора сотням негативно настроенных альф со всего мира? Четыре месяца назад Персиваль общался с полным сил и энергии человеком, а сейчас… Скамандер выглядел деловым, собранным, но таким уставшим, что проклятые инстинкты требовали немедленно взять все его заботы на себя.

Персиваль не поддался порыву предложить помощь. Он поднял бровь, демонстрируя умеренный интерес и приглашая высказываться. На лишние расшаркивания времени тратить не стал. Оставшаяся после памятного разговора легкая недосказанность окрашивала любое их общение наедине нотками непринужденности, позволяя обойтись без некоторых формальностей.

\- Директор Грейвз, я не думал, что до этого дойдет, однако я вынужден просить вас повлиять на ваших подчиненных. - Скамандер тоже не ходил вокруг да около. - Их поведение выходит за рамки разумного и никоим образом не способствует продуктивной работе.

Персиваль нахмурился. Он знал, что у Скамандера в комитете те же проблемы, что наверняка были в британском аврорате поначалу. Но не думал, что собственные подчиненные Персиваля - часть этих проблем. Отдельно о Скамандере он своих людей не предупреждал, полагая, что достаточно внушения “вы - лицо нашей страны перед международным обществом, помните”. Неужели они считали, что обязательное уважение к коллегам не распространялось на единственного омегу в коллективе?

\- Вот как, - уронил Персиваль. - Вы упомянули “подчиненных”. Следует ли мне понимать, что ваши слова относятся ко всем троим?

\- К сожалению, - подтвердил Скамандер. - Должен заметить, что я не настаиваю на дисциплинарных мерах. Наоборот, я надеюсь, что неформальной беседы с вами им будет достаточно.

\- Вот как, - повторил Персиваль мрачно. - Я благодарен, что вы довели вопрос до моего сведения. Я его решу. Если же впредь проблема повторится, надеюсь, что вы немедленно мне сообщите.

\- Благодарю. В таком случае у меня все. - Скамандер поднялся, показывая, что разговор окончен. - Всего доброго, директор Грейвз.

\- И вам, заместитель главного аврора. - Персиваль снова пожал ему руку, проводил взглядом прямую спину в дорогом сером пиджаке и взмахом руки дернул язычок магического колокольчика. Дверь за Скамандером не успела закрыться, как в нее скользнула Мэрил.

\- Прямо сейчас пригласи ко мне Дженкинса, Томпсона и Росса. Пусть зайдут вместе.

Мэрил округлила глаза, развернулась на своих шпильках, будто аврор на плацу, и поторопилась исполнить приказ. Скамандер ничего не заметил, но она-то знала начальника не первый год. И прекрасно видела, в какой тот ярости.

Как нужно было довести гордого, упрямого Скамандера, чтобы он не стал разбираться на своем уровне и не отправился к Трэверсу, а пришел к руководству непосредственных виновников? Зная его, ситуация висела на волоске от вызова на дуэль. И как Персиваль это пропустил? Он ведь периодически интересовался не только рабочим процессом комитета, но и обстановкой внутри, и не только у своих. Ему все как один твердили, что все в пределах нормы. Лгали - или в понятие нормы теперь входило отвратительное отношение к одному из иностранных коллег? Особенно досадно и стыдно было за собственную ошибку. Персивалю казалось, что он выбрал лучших. И теперь получает на них жалобу!

Чтобы не расхаживать по кабинету в ожидании, Персиваль заставил себя вернуться за стол и даже попробовал поработать со счетами. Обычно финансы не вызывали у него ничего, кроме зевоты, зато скука помогла приглушить гнев.

К моменту, когда трое альф, которых Персиваль поставил в комитет, явились на ковер, он слегка успокоился. Доброжелательно поздоровавшись, Персиваль откинулся в кресле и предложил:

\- Господа, мне казалось, что я отдал предельно четкие распоряжения насчет вашей деятельности в комитете международной безопасности. Почему же я узнаю о существовании проблем не от вас?

\- Сэр? - Дженкинс - старший в группе - уставился с вежливым недоумением на обычно бесстрастном лице. - Про какие проблемы вы говорите? С биллем о сотрудничестве все хорошо, по законопроекту об экстрадиции работаем.

\- Я имею в виду заместителя главного аврора Британии Скамандера. Или есть что-то еще, что мне стоит знать?

\- Нет, сэр. Кто вам сказал, что с ним проблемы?

\- Это не проблемы, сэр, - поддержал Дженкинса Росс. - Так, небольшие сложности.

\- Сами решим, - согласился Томпсон. - Вам не о чем беспокоиться, сэр.

\- Сначала я хочу услышать, в чем именно состоят ваши “сложности”. - Персиваль не менял равнодушного тона. О том, что он недоволен, подчиненные уже догадались, но если выдать причину - правды можно и не услышать. Скамандер точно не признается, а другие члены комитета могут быть не в курсе деталей. Персиваль же хотел знать.

\- Этот Скамандер лезет всюду со своим мнением, сэр, только и всего. Вашего внимания не заслуживает. - Росс пожал плечами. - Иногда мешает, но проблемами это точно не назовешь. Его только бритты терпят, но им ведь приходится. Остальным проще.

\- Что вы имеете в виду? Подробности, Росс.

\- Да, сэр, - недоуменно ответил тот, переглянувшись с коллегами. - Он то великанов защищает, то с поправками к универсальному списку темномагических артефактов выступал, то про любовные зелья что-то говорил, я не вслушивался. В каждой бочке затычка, только дай шанс. Обычно хватает напомнить, что его дело - протоколы вести, а не в обсуждения лезть. Насчет работы с несовершеннолетними его, может, и спросят, когда дойдет дело, и то не факт - у него же своих детей нет. А что еще умного он может сказать? Это все понимают, кроме него.

\- Что скажете вы, Дженкинс? - обратился Персиваль к старшему из них.

\- Не знаю, куда смотрели британцы, когда его назначали, - кратко резюмировал Дженкинс. Томпсон согласно кивнул, и спрашивать его отдельно Персиваль не стал.

Он понимал, откуда взялось предубеждение, и сам был не совсем ему чужд. Если бы Трэверс не прожужжал все уши жалобами, а Персиваль не видел проблесков истинной натуры Скамандера - возможно, с самого начала относился бы к нему как к любому некомпетентному омеге, которого по протекции пропихнули на должность его могущественные покровители. Но. Даже разделяй Персиваль подобное мнение, никогда не позволил бы себе его демонстрировать так открыто, как, судя по всему, делали его подчиненные.

Этот вопрос следовало прояснить раз и навсегда.

\- Я понял вашу позицию, - негромко, спокойно сказал Персиваль, не вставая из-за стола. - Демонстрируя ее, вы позорите страну, департамент и лично меня. Это прекратится немедленно.

\- Но, сэр…

\- Замолчите, Дженкинс. Скамандер - всего лишь омега, это вы хотите сказать? Все в курсе. И помимо того, он - заместитель главного британского аврора и глава британской делегации. Вам должно быть до задницы синего йети, кого Британия поставила в комитет - омегу, дементора, хоть лысого карлика на поющих ходулях. Вы будете обращаться с ним соответственно статусу, не роняя ни личного достоинства, ни имиджа нашей страны и департамента. Если вы на это не способны, я вас заменю. Если не способен никто во всем департаменте, я предпочту отказаться от участия в проекте, чем позволить и дальше выставлять страну, департамент и меня идиотами. Это ясно? Хотите показать всем, насколько вы лучше омег и британцев? Делайте это путем безукоризненной работы. Никак иначе. Свободны.

Недоуменные, недовольные, озадаченные подчиненные покинули кабинет, ошалело переглядываясь. Пусть гадают, какая веретенница его цапнула. Да хоть крутят пальцами у виска. Главное - Персиваль был уверен, что его прямое распоряжение выполнят. Американские члены комитета отныне будут демонстрировать в международном сообществе исключительно профессионализм.

И, может быть, с уставшего лица Скамандера исчезнет пара лишних морщинок.

***

\- Ненавижу, когда ты прав, - буркнул Трэверс и плюхнулся в кресло для посетителей.

\- В чем именно? - отрываясь от доклада, поинтересовался Персиваль.

Рабочий день давно закончился, но если в Нью-Йорке едва перевалило за восемь вечера - еще вполне приличное время, - то все лондонские часы сейчас показывали начало второго ночи. Раз Трэверс явился с лихорадочным блеском в глазах, вялый и вымотанный, значит, его достали до самых печенок, а поделиться было не с кем.

\- Насчет Скамандера же. - Трэверс голодно погладил взглядом заветный шкаф, где хранилась бутылка. Это был их первый разговор по душам после размолвки, так что вольностей вроде “распоряжаться алкоголем как дома” Трэверс себе не позволял.

Персиваль извлек текилу, разлил по бокалам и приподнял свой, показывая разом, что готов слушать и что недоразумение забыто.

\- Надо было менять его, пока был шанс. - Трэверс благодарно принял бокал. - А теперь мало того, что любую идею приходится с боем отстаивать, так мне на него еще и из других стран жалуются!

\- На что?

\- Ему вздумалось прийти сразу к нескольким нашим коллегам и требовать, чтобы те приструнили своих подчиненных в комитете!

\- В этом он неправ, - неприятно удивился Персиваль. Он думал, Скамандер только к нему пришел лично, что было объяснимо их неоднозначным прошлым. - Такие вопросы нужно было решать через тебя.

Трэверс насупился.

\- То есть сначала он пришел к тебе, ты проигнорировал, и когда стало невыносимо, он взял дело в свои руки, - вывел Персиваль из затянувшегося молчания. - Я его самодеятельность не одобряю, но и тебе ничего нового не скажу. Омега или нет, он твой подчиненный и представитель твоих интересов. Раз ты не стал его менять - изволь принимать меры, чтобы к нему относились серьезно, как заслуживает представитель сильной страны.

Объяснять, как отражается на имидже Трэверса и Британии в целом сам факт, что Скамандеру пришлось требовать к себе нормального отношения, Персиваль уже не стал.

\- Фоули хочет его отозвать, - поделился Трэверс, болтая текилой, но в кои-то веки не торопясь ее пить. - Поручил мне это сделать, а я теперь не знаю, стоит ли. Если я уберу его после всех его выходок, будет выглядеть, что я прогнулся под требования других стран. Вот какого гриндилоу Фоули только сейчас пришел в чувство?!

Да уж, застрять между своим министром и иностранными коллегами - незавидная участь. Но Трэверс сам на нее подписался, упустив ситуацию из-под контроля.

\- Могу объяснить, что нашло на Фоули, - предложил Персиваль. - Он увидел, что от Скамандера на текущем посту вреда больше, чем пользы, а ты не справляешься. Ты ведь его сам поставил в комитет, никто тебя не толкал. - Персиваль помолчал, видя, как бледнеет Трэверс, и все-таки закончил цепочку рассуждений: - Не думай, что происходящим недоволен только твой министр. Он еще поздно спохватился, на мой взгляд. Даже Скамандер все понимает, раз решился на отчаянные меры и взялся действовать поверх твоей головы. В настоящий момент вопрос стоит ребром: либо ты убираешь Скамандера и до конца жизни терпишь насмешки наших коллег, либо не убираешь и, скорее всего, теряешь должность.

\- Ты серьезно?! - Трэверс уставился на Персиваля, сглотнул и нервно ослабил узел галстука. - Мерлин мой, я не думал, что все… - Он запнулся, видимо, сообразив, что надо было еще раньше слушать и Персиваля, и Скамандера - двух заинтересованных людей, которые говорили ему правду из дружбы и чувства самосохранения соответственно. Но гордость невовремя взяла в Трэверсе верх, и сейчас он пожинал ее плоды. - А третьего варианта нет? - простонал он и залпом хлебнул текилы, как в старые добрые времена.

\- Ты имеешь в виду - сохранить за собой и пост, и авторитет? - задумался Персиваль.

Трэверс обессиленно кивнул и молча протянул руку с пустым бокалом.

Персиваль покачал головой и заявил:

\- Нам обоим нужно подумать. Если к завтрашнему вечеру тебе ничего не придет в голову, приходи. Помогу. Вариант не беспроигрышный, но сработать может. И ты будешь очень крепко мне должен.

Тем вечером Трэверс ушел, чуть пошатываясь от шока и вызванного им резкого опьянения, а следующим явился, кристально трезвый, решительно настроенный, и объявил:

\- У меня идей нет.

\- С тебя услуга, - ответил Персиваль, скрепляя соглашение.

***

На этот раз Персиваль вызвал к себе одного Дженкинса.

\- Сэр? - спокойно спросил он, воспользовавшись приглашением сесть и не дождавшись объяснений, по какому поводу его пригласили.

На самом деле Персиваль не колебался, а в последний раз обдумывал свой план. С ним бывало такое - за миг до того, как что-то сделать, могло осенить куда лучшим решением. Тетка в юности шутила, что он унаследовал пророческий дар своей прабабки, но, как все в его жизни, неполноценно.

\- Какова ситуация со Скамандером сейчас? - Озарения не снизошло, и Персиваль приступил к своему изначальному плану. - Меня интересует неформальное мнение.

Ответил Дженкинс не сразу - похоже, прикидывал, как бы половчее объясниться с начальником на неудобную тему.

Значит, ситуация отвратительная.

\- С ним не здоровается никто, кроме бриттов и нас, сэр, - в конце концов высказался Дженкинс. Его невыразительное лицо осталось безучастным к приговору.

Одна короткая фраза открывала пропасть презрения, в которую каждый раз падал Скамандер, приходя на работу.

Персиваль наводил справки, как омега всего за несколько лет сумел переломить отношение к себе в родном аврорате. Все оказалось ожидаемо: кое-кто воевал с ним в отряде и уважал еще до перехода в аврорат. Следом подтянулись рядовые авроры, с кем Скамандеру доводилось вести дела. А после первого же массового рейда среди британских коллег не осталось никого, кто вслух называл бы Скамандера негодным к службе. Были упрямцы, кто принципиально считал омегу неподходящим для руководства альфами. Были ненавистники, особенно из тех, кто видел себя на его посту. Но ни один из негласно опрошенных сотрудников британского департамента магбезопасности не согласился, что из Скамандера никудышный аврор.

Вот только рецепт, отлично сработавший на родине, в международном сообществе шансов на успех не имел. Большинство членов комитета в боевых действиях не участвовали и на любое упоминание про орден героя у Скамандера фыркали “насосал”. Меньшинство считали, что бедняжке не повезло попасть в политические жернова и что все его потуги к работе происходят из глупости и неспособности осознать свое место и роль в событиях.

Одно-два активных дела “в поле” могли бы изменить положение. Однако в обозримом будущем перед членами комитета маячила исключительно бумажная волокита, а на ней авторитета не заработаешь, если тебе не дают высказаться. Наоборот - любая инициатива Скамандера чем дальше, тем больше вызывала раздражение и из чистого чувства противоречия резалась на корню, сколь бы дельной ни была. А уж после того, как он прошелся по начальникам департаментов магбезопасности, ситуация все больше напоминала котел, в который неосторожный студент добавил совершенно лишний ингредиент. Того и гляди - рванет.

\- Понятно. - Персиваль не стал требовать подробностей. - И ты тоже считаешь, что Скамандеру не место в комитете.

\- С вашего позволения, сэр, я ничего не имею против него. Протоколы кому-то вести тоже надо, - твердо сказал Дженкинс, выставив вперед массивный подбородок. - Если бы он не выступал, никто не смотрел бы на него косо, сэр.

За это Персиваль Дженкинса уважал, за это же продвинул в комитет - за способность отстаивать свою точку зрения вопреки любым авторитетам. Персиваля не пугало, что иногда Дженкинс шел наперекор даже ему. Наоборот, именно такими людьми он старался себя окружать. Без вызовов слишком легко было бы превратиться в обыкновенного рабочего тирана.

Но Дженкинс не был единственным, кто стоял на своем вопреки чужому неодобрению и неблагоприятным обстоятельствам. А у Персиваля, к тому же, было еще два повода вмешаться в ситуацию - помимо личного желания исправить несправедливость.

\- Сколько человек желает вызвать его на дуэль? - осведомился Персиваль с интересом.

\- По моей оценке, сэр? Не меньше восьмидесяти двух, - чуть задумавшись, сообщил Дженкинс.

Из ста сорока шести членов комитета.

\- Сколько к этому близки? - уже подозревая, что услышит, продолжил Персиваль.

\- Не думаю, что найдется много желающих обменять минутное удовлетворение на свое место в комитете, сэр.

Как Персиваль и слышал из других источников, Скамандера с трудом, но пока еще терпели. Он тем более не шел на открытый конфликт. Сколько это продлится? Во что выльется в итоге? Даже без просьбы Трэверса Персиваль был близок к тому, чтобы вмешаться, пока не случилось катастрофы. Можно сказать, ему в некотором роде повезло: Трэверс вынудил его действовать поспешно и по совсем другому плану, зато теперь он будет у Персиваля в долгу. Это стоило определенных неудобств, которые возникнут, когда Дженкинс выполнит распоряжение, которое буднично озвучил Персиваль:

\- Вызови его сам. Я прикрою.

\- Сэр?.. - не поверил Дженкинс и вытаращил маленькие, обычно терявшиеся на лице блеклые глаза.

\- Постарайся, чтобы все произошло максимально публично, а повод был достойный. Полагаюсь на твое благоразумие. - Персиваль ожидал возражений, но встретил лишь потрясенное молчание. Оно затянулось. Пришлось объяснять, понимая, что без причины такой приказ не выполнит даже самый верный подчиненный: - Ты знаешь лучше многих, сколько я вложил в этот проект и как к нему отношусь. Меня не устраивает, что из-за одного человека работа буксует, а нормальные инициативы улетают в корзину без рассмотрения. Я рассчитываю, что ты выиграешь, Скамандера отзовут, и вопрос решится сам собой.

Про проект и отношение к нему Персиваль говорил чистую правду, зато в остальном лукавил. Проигрыш Скамандера означал бы, что просьбу Трэверса выполнить не получится, и совершенно Персиваля не устраивал. Но другого способа повлиять на ситуацию в кратчайшие сроки, которые выставил Фоули, не придумалось. Даже в самом цивилизованном обществе лучшим способом разрешить конфликт и заработать авторитет все еще оставалась дуэль. Все, что мог Персиваль прямо сейчас, - дать Скамандеру шанс на победу в поединке с сильным противником, перед коллегами и мировой общественностью. Если сумеет - его не отзовут. Победителей не судят, по крайней мере, сразу. Это даст время придумать что-нибудь еще. А заодно снимет с Трэверса клеймо того, кто поставил в комитет негодного омегу.

Если же Скамандер проиграет - будет видимость, что его убрали из-за дуэли, а не после чужих жалоб. Такой исход позволит Трэверсу хотя бы частично сохранить лицо. Не на все сто, и совсем избежать последствий не получится - но Персиваль сразу предупреждал, что его план рисковый.

\- Вопросы, Дженкинс?

После того, как Дженкинс справился с удивлением, его лицо привычно потеряло выражение. Поверил ли он, что за приказом не стоит ничего, кроме личной заинтересованности Персиваля в проекте? Вряд ли, слишком умен. Но своими сомнениями он делиться ни с кем не станет, проверено временем. Иначе Персиваль выбрал бы кого-то другого.

\- Моя дочь заканчивает Ильверморни в следующем году, сэр, - равнодушно сообщил Дженкинс вместо уточнений по заданию.

\- В какой департамент она хотела бы попасть? - откликнулся Персиваль, прекрасно поняв намек.

\- Она не собирается в МАКУСА, сэр. Она планирует идти в журналистику.

И торг, и угроза.

\- Если дела в мире пойдут так и дальше, недостатка в эксклюзивах не будет, - пообещал Персиваль понимающе и в свою очередь намекнул: - Хорошие журналисты без работы не останутся никогда.

\- Спасибо, сэр.

\- Это все, Дженкинс?

\- Да, сэр. Будет сделано, сэр.

\- Чем быстрее, тем лучше, - кивнул Персиваль, отпуская его. - И, Дженкинс? Этот разговор останется между нами.

\- Разумеется, сэр.


	4. Глава четвертая, дуэльная

***

\- Фоули рвет и мечет, - со вкусом доложил Трэверс, болтая ромом в широком бокале. - Для разнообразия - не в мою сторону. Постарайся с ним не пересекаться, когда пойдешь за обратным порталом, а то будет у нас две дуэли.

\- Но не две британских победы подряд, - усмехнулся Персиваль, не слишком напуганный - даже если министр и вправду только и ждал возможности бросить вызов.

\- А твои что? - жадно подался вперед Трэверс.

\- Гузман прочитал лекцию о работе с подчиненными. - Персиваль помолчал и дернул углом рта, добавляя: - Серафина со мной не говорила, зато дала комментарии всем газетам.

\- Оооо, - протянул Трэверс и мудро не стал углубляться в тему. - А Дженкинс? Будешь его менять?

\- Нет, хотя Гузман настаивал. Лучше расскажи, что у вас решили по Скамандеру? Пока не станут убирать?

\- Пока нет. Фоули меня специально вызывал, чтобы отменить приказ. Сказал, пусть пройдет время.

\- Тебе остается уповать, что Скамандер не наворотит новых дел, пока не улегся шторм, - подсказал Персиваль и с удовольствием проследил, как радостное выражение лица меняется на обеспокоенное, а следом обреченное.

\- Ты не мог не подпортить мне настроение, да? - кисло поинтересовался Трэверс.

\- Я всего лишь реалист. - Персиваль пожал плечами. - Скамандер не кажется человеком, который упустит такой шанс. Сейчас он победитель, на него льются похвалы и внимание. Глупо было бы не воспользоваться случаем.

\- Я с ним поговорю, - пообещал Трэверс мрачно. - Пусть пару-тройку месяцев посидит спокойно, пока я не найду предлог его заменить.

\- Помочь? - иронично предложил Персиваль.

\- Я еще не знаю, чем за эту услугу с тобой рассчитываться, а ты уже предлагаешь новую. - В голосе слышалось подозрение. Трэверс был ему другом, но лишь до того предела, когда их личные и политические стремления сталкивались. Альтруизмом в их отношениях, несмотря на дружбу, никогда не пахло.

Персиваль улыбнулся. Связь с Трэверсом он поддерживал по большей части потому, что их интересы пересекались крайне редко. Британию заботило влияние в Европе и в Африке, США - на своих двух континентах и немного в Азии. Только Россия с Китаем запускали свои щупальца по всему миру, не забывая покусывать друг друга, - но против них большинство правительств как раз и дружило. Сам Персиваль начал неформально общаться с Трэверсом после дела о незарегистрированных драконьих питомниках на территории Российской Империи.

\- Предлагаю от чистого сердца, - заверил Персиваль.

\- Но не безвозмездно, - прозорливо закончил за него Трэверс. - Нет, спасибо. Я как-нибудь сам.

\- Дело твое. Если что - обращайся, - не расстроился Персиваль.

\- Предпочту обойтись без тебя, - проворчал Трэверс.

Сошло за отличный тост.

***

Увидеть Скамандера в своем кабинете Персиваль никак не ждал до самых дебатов о первой главе международного уголовного кодекса. Тем не менее, верная Мэрил только что доложила о его приходе.

\- Заместитель главного аврора, прошу, - гостеприимно поздоровался Персиваль. - Чем могу быть полезен?

Его снедало любопытство. Официальные извинения за вызов на дуэль были принесены и не менее официально приняты, в комитете ничего важного не происходило и не произойдет до дебатов, подчиненные Персиваля после проигрыша Дженкинса вели себя образцово не только из-за приказа, но и из проклюнувшегося уважения. Тем не менее - Скамандер был здесь, сидел напротив, закинув ногу на ногу и сплетя длинные пальцы поверх колена. Говорящая поза: уверенная, но закрытая.

\- Этот вопрос следовало бы задать мне, а не вам. - Скамандер смотрел настороженно, собранно. - Я хочу услышать, чем вам обязан. Предпочитаю знать такие вещи заранее.

\- Простите? - Персиваль не удивлялся, а хотел услышать подтверждение тому, что понял все правильно.

Снова кольнуло сожалением - он упустил свой шанс с таким игроком! И все же Скамандер пришел, причем заговорил совсем не о работе. Где-то глубоко внутри Персиваля подняла голову робкая надежда на новую партию.

\- Вы дали своим людям распоряжение не трогать меня, - произнес Скамандер. - Отдаю вам должное, они отнеслись к вашим словам очень серьезно. Перемены в их отношении после нашего разговора были разительны. И все же через некоторое время старший аврор Дженкинс вызывает меня на дуэль. Если бы все произошло вопреки вашему приказу, вы бы сняли нарушителя с должности. Он проиграл - у вас роскошный повод. Но вы отстояли его назначение. Я делаю вывод, что дуэль была вашим распоряжением, проигрыш - тоже.

Вот это дебют.

И это - совершенно точно шанс на новую партию. Сердце разом забилось быстрее - уцепиться, втянуть в игру, не дать повода, как в прошлый раз, смахнуть все фигуры с доски! Слишком интересно было играть, слишком сладка могла бы быть победа.

\- Неверно, - спокойно и твердо отказался Персиваль. - Вы выиграли честно, заместитель главного аврора.

Теперь он ходил осторожно. Только правда и ничего, кроме правды. Если его поймают на лжи - сейчас или после, - фигуры снова разлетятся по сторонам, и третьего шанса может уже никогда не быть.

Правдивый ответ оказался правильным. Скамандер расцепил пальцы, сел чуть расслабленнее.

\- Что вы хотите взамен? - намного спокойнее, почти доброжелательно поинтересовался он.

Снова агрессивный ход. В этой партии Скамандер нападал, а Персиваль лишь подставлял фигуры под съедение, не отступая от глухой обороны.

\- Вы очень любезны, но мне от вас ничего не нужно, - заверил он с поощрительной улыбкой. - Эта ситуация, сколь бы некрасивой она ни была, оказала услугу не только и не столько вам.

Скамандер помолчал, разглядывая собственные колени, затем поднял на него глаза.

\- Хорошо. В таком случае я никак не стану использовать ваше признание, что дуэль состоялась по вашему приказу.

Неуклюжий ход. Персиваль нахмурился.

\- Признания не было, заместитель главного аврора.

\- Потому что у нас частная беседа, а не допрос с Веритасерумом в Конфедерации, - тихо пояснил Скамандер.

Возникло ощущение, что он объявил шах.

\- Полагаете, допрос легко организовать в случае необходимости? - весело, скрывая невнятную тревогу, осведомился Персиваль. Король сделал шаг в сторону.

\- Полагаю, что реально. Не все люди в мире вас любят, директор Грейвз. Скажу больше, не все любят вас даже в вашей стране.

Снова шах.

\- Это не новость.

\- Это - реальность.

Шах и мат.

Но фигуры остались на доске.

\- Благодарю, заместитель главного аврора, - медленно, раздельно сказал Персиваль.

Несложно догадаться, о ком предупреждал Скамандер. Кто из соотечественников Персиваля мог проболтаться в присутствии иностранца, не заметив или не приняв в расчет презираемого омегу.

Или прямо пришел к нему с заманчивым предложением?

Так или иначе, то, что вместо западни Персиваль получил предупреждение, было огромной удачей - и поводом рассчитывать на большее в будущем.

\- Я надеюсь, если мне когда-нибудь понадобится услуга, вы не откажетесь хотя бы выслушать, в чем дело, - подытожил Скамандер.

\- Двери моего кабинета всегда открыты для вас, директор Скамандер.

Скамандер вскинулся поправить, налетел на понимающую, очень холодную улыбку и ничего не сказал.

Прощались они, вполне довольные друг другом.

Партия состоялась. И пусть Персиваль ее проиграл, результат его более чем устраивал.

***

К моменту, когда Томпсон пришел к нему с теми же новостями, какие поведал Скамандер, у Персиваля уже был готов и некоторое время претворялся в жизнь план.

\- Пришла пора платить, - с усмешкой объявил он Трэверсу, улучив момент сразу после встречи со Скамандером.

\- Ну? - без восторга отозвался Трэверс. - Только быстро, у меня совещание с Фоули, Мерлин бы побрал его придирки.

\- Я хочу убрать Дженкинса, - прямо заявил Персиваль. - Спусти на него своих или кого-то другого, на кого у тебя есть влияние. Пусть раздуют историю с дуэлью, пока она свежая, там вполне благодатная почва. Мне нужно, чтобы он стал посмешищем, но инициатива не должна исходить от меня.

\- В чем подвох? - насторожился Трэверс мгновенно.

Подозрения возникли не безосновательно. По сути, Персиваль обменивал услугу впустую, а ситуация оборачивалась так, что он не получал никакой выгоды от изначальной помощи Трэверсу. В этом подвох и был, и играл он против Персиваля, но признаваться не хотелось, и он туманно сказал:

\- Если со временем не поймешь, объясню. Тебе не повредит, если твои не слишком зарвутся. Даю слово.

\- Мои вообще не станут меня слушать, - с досадой отмахнулся Трэверс. - Они слишком уважают Скамандера, чтобы издеваться над кем-то по поводу его победы. - Трэверс некрасиво скривил губы. Задумался. - У меня есть выходы на Мерузо и Танашвили. Я подключу их. Ты уверен?

\- Более чем, - подтвердил Персиваль мрачновато. - Торопиться не надо, но не затягивай.

\- Ладно. У тебя все? Тогда проваливай, мне еще подготовиться надо.

Персиваль оставил Трэверса обдумывать речь для Фоули, уверенный, что просьба будет выполнена, и не прогадал. Когда дело касалось гадостей ближнему, Трэверс был непревзойденным мастером. С его подачи сразу несколько членов комитета ополчились на Дженкинса. К ним, ведомые стадным чувством, очень быстро примкнула большая часть остальных. Персиваль и надеяться не смел на такую удачу, но обернулось все как нельзя лучше: авторитет Дженкинса стремительно пробил дно, а Скамандера, наоборот, оставили в покое даже самые рьяные насмешники, заполучив себе новую жертву для травли.

Осложнял положение лишь сам Скамандер. Защищая собственную репутацию, он и его британцы вступались за Дженкинса при любом удобном случае. Их усилия, впрочем, плодов не принесли. Хватило двух недель и проваленных со стороны США дебатов о первой главе международного уголовного кодекса, чтобы Персиваль получил законный повод снова вызвать Дженкинса к себе.

\- Мне жаль, но из комитета тебя придется отозвать, - без обиняков заявил Персиваль. - С завтрашнего дня ты вернешься к полевой работе.

\- Но вы обещали, сэр! - возмутился Дженкинс.

Хватило же наглости - после того, как сам впутался в интриги против Персиваля. Он мог бы далеко зайти и далеко пойти, но теперь Персиваль не выпустит его из поля зрения, а по возможности - и с должности старшего аврора.

\- Обещая, я упоминал, что рассчитываю на твою победу и решение проблемы со Скамандером. Ты проиграл и создал проблему уже мне. Дебаты жалко было наблюдать. Нам повезло, что большая часть нужных нам поправок оказалась выгодна Китаю и Германии, а я успел вмешаться на своем уровне, иначе меня бы спрашивали о тебе куда жестче и Гузман, и Пиквери. Второго провала я не допущу, и терять из-за тебя свою должность не намерен. - Персиваль сказал это с непроницаемым лицом, словно не понимая, сколько на самом деле значений у этой фразы в их контексте. Дженкинс не дрогнул. - Я оказываю тебе услугу, отзывая. Если затянем, Гузман или Пиквери сделают это сами, и я не поручусь, что ты сохранишь должность даже в нашем департаменте, - почти с отеческой заботой разъяснил Персиваль.

Дженкинс обдумал услышанное, нахмурился, но не нашел, что возразить, и в конце концов с тщательно скрываемой ненавистью спросил:

\- Кого возьмут на мое место, сэр?

\- Томпсона. - Персиваль пожал плечами. Он обещал это за предупреждение, не желая выдавать, что оно не было для него новостью. Сам он предпочел бы заменить Дженкинса кем-то со стороны, но и Томпсон был не плохим выбором. - Не переживай. Пока я занимаю свой пост, обещание насчет твоей дочери в силе.

За последними словами снова стояло гораздо больше, чем простое великодушие или непоколебимая тяга к справедливости. Если Дженкинс прочел между строк - молодец. Если нет - его проблемы. И гораздо большие, чем он мог бы доставить Персивалю, даже удайся его интрига.

Из этой партии Персиваль вышел победителем.


	5. Глава пятая, героическая

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Здесь добавляются серьезные предупреждения. Подробности в заметках после главы.

***

Последние события значительно выправили отношение к Скамандеру в комитете и его репутацию среди большинства коллег. Это во многом стало причиной, по которой его в числе прочих добровольцев отправили в первый организованный комитетом рейд против одного из самых уважаемых аколитов Гриндельвальда.

Под самым боком у Конфедерации Винда Розье собрала полноценную ячейку аколитов. Оставлять ее деятельность без ответа было нельзя, но и всерьез ее не воспринимали. Ожидалась небольшая проба сил и возможность на практике проверить, как работают новые протоколы международного взаимодействия.

Вот только на сборе оказался Геллерт Гриндельвальд собственной персоной, и большая часть авроров из рейда не вернулась.

Тесей Скамандер - в том числе.

***

\- Почему ты еще не поднял своих? - бросил Персиваль, без стука распахнув дверь в кабинет Трэверса. Неудачно - там уже сидел кто-то из его подчиненных, долговязый молоденький омега с непослушной шваброй светло-рыжих волос.

\- Простите, но у меня очень важное дело, - заикнулся было омега.

В другое время Персиваль бы извинился и подождал - он не страдал иллюзиями, будто является самым важным человеком на свете. Однако сейчас вопрос стоял слишком остро для сантиментов, и Персиваль твердо отрезал:

\- Ваше дело важнее, чем спасение пленных из последнего рейда?

Омега молча помотал головой.

\- Идите, - махнул ему Трэверс. - Думаю, вопрос разрешится наилучшим для вас образом.

Омега бросил на Трэверса, а затем Персиваля странный, неуверенный взгляд и послушно исчез, не прощаясь.

Недостаток вежливости, впрочем, волновал Персиваля меньше всего.

\- Прошло пять часов, а ты даже не пытаешься организовать спасательную операцию, - низко, зло принялся выговаривать Трэверсу Персиваль. - У тебя есть хоть одна стоящая причина?

\- А тебя-то что так взволновало? Твой Томпсон жив, и он притащил тебе Розье! - Трэверс выглядел растерянным и злым. - Это мне надо как-то оправдываться…

\- Твой тоже. Скамандера взяли в плен, это подтверждают все, кто сражался неподалеку.

\- И я потерял его так же верно, как если бы его приложили Убивающим! - рявкнул Трэверс. - Омега без пары! В плену! У него уже чья-то свежая метка и чьи-то выблядки в утробе! Даже если мы его вытащим и заставим выпить абортирующее, он уже никогда не будет прежним! Считай, что Гриндельвальд бесплатно получил себе лишнего сторонника, который в курсе всех наших планов! И это мой бывший подчиненный!

Скорее всего, Трэверс был прав. Скорее всего, Тесей Скамандер потерян для Британии, Конфедерации… для Персиваля. У них навсегда останется всего две партии на двоих, и у Персиваля больше не будет шанса выиграть. У Скамандера, возможно, вовсе не будет шансов играть. Возможно, не будет желания.

Представляя себя на его месте - или любого из своих людей! - Персиваль не мог смириться. Думая, что больше никогда не увидит ни пронзительных, умных глаз, ни горделивого разворота плеч, ни уязвимости за серой сталью радужек, Персиваль испытывал слишком сильную жажду действий, чтобы просто все забыть и жить дальше, как после рядового провала. Но порыву участвовать лично не поддался: как организатор он был намного полезнее, чем как боец. Сейчас - уговорить Трэверса, позже - сгладить множество углов, если операция увенчается успехом, и еще больше - если провалится так, как до трясучки боялся Трэверс.

\- Ты не с той стороны печешься о своей шкуре, - процедил Персиваль, зная, что другие аргументы паникующего Трэверса не проймут. - Сейчас все, не только я, видят в тебе начальника, который бросил и даже не попытался спасти своего человека. Омега или нет, все это время он был твоим представителем и честно на тебя работал. Если срочно ничего не предпринять, от тебя отвернутся все твои авроры во главе с Хмури, и не только они. Думаешь, Фоули не обрадуется поводу наконец-то тебя снять? Если ты сложишь руки в этой ситуации, он получит целый аврорат и две трети твоего департамента союзников.

\- И как я должен поступить?! А? Ты предлагаешь мне своими силами штурмовать Нурменгард! - истерично рассмеялся Трэверс. - Ты в своем уме?!

\- Костяк отряда будет твой, но операция изначально была международной и таковой останется. Я дам тебе людей. Канада даст, я договорился за тебя, Франция, еще несколько стран, чьи авроры вернулись. Хвосты с приказами подобьем по факту. Сейчас каждая минута на счету!

\- А местоположение Нурменгарда нам, конечно, на блюдечке выдаст Розье? - издевательски предположил Трэверс. Он становился невыносим, когда его прижимали. - И все ключи от его щитов?

\- Ключи - нет, а место узнать было не сложно.

Увы, в спешке Бернадетт перестаралась. Ключи уже было не вытянуть: после допроса мозги Розье напоминали яйцо всмятку. Персивалю еще предстоит объясниться перед Гузманом и Серафиной, не считая совета Конфедерации, но это потом. Сейчас в его руках оказалась жизненно важная информация, и она стоила… пожалуй, даже понижения в должности. Подняться снова Персиваль, если что, сумеет.

\- С тобой или без, спасательная операция состоится. Только потому, что ты мне друг, я трачу время на разговор, а не провел ее за твоей спиной, - добавил Персиваль безжалостно. - Чтоб ты знал, Хмури уже на низком старте, и я с трудом уговорил его подождать. С твоей поддержкой или нет, он пойдет штурмовать Нурменгард. Ты в деле?

\- Ненавижу, когда ты прав, - искренне, с чувством выдавил Трэверс. Он не шутил, но неважно. Потому что следом сказал: - Я в деле.

***

Вытащили. Потеряли много людей, и Хмури вдобавок к волшебному глазу понадобится новая нога, но вытащили. Живого. В сознании.

Абортирующее, как Персиваль знал, силой вливать не пришлось.

Скамандер попросил сам.

***

В противоположность Дженкинсу, Росс отличился по своей инициативе и без всякой указки сверху. Персиваль снял его с должности сразу после дуэли, не дожидаясь вопросов от Серафины или Гузмана. Они и без того предупреждали Персиваля, что его самостоятельность вышла за границы разумного, и если бы вылазка в Нурменгард провалилась - значок директора пришлось бы положить на стол. Персиваля защитил несомненный успех операции, но отныне каждый шаг следовало продумывать втройне осторожно, а подчиненных держать на коротком поводке.

Неприятно, но не привыкать. Любая работа в политике - бег с препятствиями по канату, натянутому над полыхающей пропастью.

Так или иначе, визита Скамандера Персиваль не ждал. На выходку Дженкинса его реакции не последовало, и Скамандер сделал правильные выводы. После увольнения Росса тоже должен был все понять - но все-таки пришел.

\- Заместитель главного аврора, - как ни в чем не бывало приветствовал Персиваль.

Он старался не слишком откровенно разглядывать Скамандера, хотя впервые после плена получил шанс сделать это вблизи. В глаза бросалось удивительное отсутствие изменений. Ровная линия плеч под дорогим серым твидом, открытый уверенный взгляд, круги под глазами - глубокие, но не больше, чем были всегда, общая сдержанность в манере двигаться и говорить.

Только на висках заметно прибавилось седины.

К работе Скамандер вернулся совсем недавно, под аплодисменты одной половины коллег в комитете и подозрительные взгляды другой. Кто-то видел его как героя, кто-то - как перебежчика, чью волю сломила чужая метка. Она была, отчеты колдомедиков были сухи и конкретны. Но не закрепилась, и это тоже пошло в досье. Скамандер не поддался попыткам подчинить - три независимых комиссии подтвердили прежде, чем снова допускать его до работы.

Их заключения убедили не всех. Точно не Росса.

\- Директор Грейвз. - Скамандер и вел себя как обычно. Персиваль, даже стараясь, не мог подметить ни скованности, ни той особой печали, что присуща была омегам после вступления в недобровольную связь. Наоборот, Скамандер излучал уверенность и боевой задор победителя.

Персиваля это восхищало.

Персиваля вообще восхищал Скамандер - достаточно, чтобы пойти на сближение снова, едва предоставится удобный случай.

\- Я хотел бы узнать, чего мне ожидать после случившегося, - вступил Скамандер. Он смотрел выжидательно.

\- О чем вы?

\- Я вызвал на дуэль вашего подчиненного.

\- Бывшего подчиненного. К тому же, он напросился сам. - Персиваль пожал плечами.

\- Он был весьма резок в своих высказываниях, - подтвердил Скамандер негромко. В его голосе впервые мелькнуло что-то сложноуловимое.

\- И был подобающе проучен, - подсказал Персиваль, не скрывая одобрения. - Вы уже принесли официальные извинения, я их принял. Инцидент исчерпан.

\- Исчерпан? - Скамандер сдвинул брови. - Директор Грейвз, учитывая все обстоятельства, я все же хотел бы убедиться, что данный, как вы выразились, инцидент не отразится негативно на отношениях между нашими странами. Но я не смогу загладить вину, если вы не назовете способ компенсации.

Шикарный шанс подцепить, подтащить поближе - Скамандер сам открывался. Но не каждую прореху в обороне стоило использовать. Эта скорее всего была ловушкой.

Или проверкой.

Разговор не был похож на их предыдущие партии, но Персиваль поймал себя на том, что снова мыслит шахматными категориями. И снова получает ни с чем не сравнимое удовольствие, двигая незримые фигуры речи на доске их общения.

\- За вами нет вины, заместитель главного аврора. Полагаю, вы решили, что я воспользуюсь первым же удобным предлогом, чтобы вас сместить? В таком случае хочу заверить, что Джеффри Росс, обвиняя вас в предательстве, выразил исключительно свою точку зрения, но никак не официальную позицию Соединенных Штатов. И тем более - не мою. Вы ничего мне не должны. Наоборот, я хотел бы принести вам искренние извинения за произошедшее.

Лицо Скамандера окрасилось дымкой удивленной задумчивости и легкой неуверенности. Во многом он был похож на птицу - до последнего не показывал при чужих, что ему плохо или больно. Но что-то в словах Персиваля, похоже, попало в болевую точку так сильно, что вызвало реакцию, которую Скамандер не сумел скрыть. Или не захотел.

Они вели игру. По всем канонам правильнее было бы проигнорировать нечто столь личное, мельком проступившее из-под публичной персоны. Но Персиваль, вспоминая их самую первую партию и то, как среагировал Скамандер на попытку действовать в сугубо деловом ключе, решился на отступление от привычной стратегии.

\- Я сожалею, что Росс позволил себе подобным образом высказаться о том, что вам довелось пережить. И позвольте добавить лично от себя, что ваша сила духа вызывает восхищение. Далеко не каждый омега способен сбросить навязанную метку.

Это задело, сильно. Скамандер поджал губы, бросил взгляд, словно проклятие, отвернулся, ничего не сказав. А Персиваля вдруг… отпустило. Потому что он видел воспоминание очевидца о том, как случилось все с Россом: как тот выплюнул обвинение в шпионаже, а Скамандер, не меняясь в лице, протокольным голосом вернул ему вызов на дуэль. И поединок видел, и как действовал и вел себя Скамандер после. Ни следа дискомфорта или сомнений в четких, выверенных движениях, в решительном взгляде.

И вот - только что при Персивале птица нахохлилась от боли.

Это было доверие.

\- Далеко не каждый альфа станет рассчитывать на то, что омега в такой ситуации будет сопротивляться, - в конце концов тихо сказал Скамандер, избегая зрительного контакта. Его тревожные глаза прикипели к витринам по правую руку от Персиваля. - И тем более не каждый потрудится организовать спасательную операцию. Даже будучи в долгу.

Троллий зад, Персиваль так надеялся, что до Скамандера не дойдет! Не хотелось отягощать их отношения бременем столь весомых обязательств. Но объяснять, что дело было совсем не в долге, сейчас излишне. Лучше выяснить источник осведомленности.

\- Хмури?.. - предположил Персиваль.

Точно не Трэверс - ему нет резона признаваться кому бы то ни было, что не он инициировал успешное проникновение в Нурменгард. Остальные причастные были не в курсе, что Персиваль собирал авроров половины мира по своей собственной инициативе, так что сдать его Скамандеру не могли. Хмури же обещал молчать в обмен на помощь - но Скамандера, видимо, любил слишком сильно, чтобы сдержать слово.

\- Мой брат, - возразил Скамандер со слабой улыбкой и наконец-то посмотрел на Персиваля, ожидая реакции.

\- Каким об… омега в кабинете Трэверса, - тут же сообразил он и недовольно подумал, что досье на иностранных чиновников высокого ранга давно пора дополнить фотографиями несовершеннолетних родственников. - Вы не слишком похожи. Я даже не заподозрил родства.

\- У нас разные отцы. - Скамандер чуть пожал плечами. - Возможно, дело в этом.

\- Или в том, что я слишком плохо знаю вас вне работы, - предположил Персиваль осторожно.

Скамандер замер, закусил губу.

\- Это не намек, если вы того не желаете, - ровно сказал Персиваль.

\- Директор Грейвз, я прекрасно понимаю, что вы заинтересованы во внерабочих отношениях со мной. - Скамандер вздохнул, посмотрел открыто и прямо. - И в других обстоятельствах я… был бы не против посмотреть, куда это может привести. Но я всю жизнь учился и работал не для того, чтобы меня считали чьим бы то ни было карманным омегой.

Это отказ. Однозначный, с привкусом сожалений о несбывшемся и невозможном. Но это отказ в текущих обстоятельствах - а они могут меняться. Персиваль мог - и хотел - их поменять.

\- Другими словами, вас смущает наша разница в положении, - перевел Персиваль. Он отказывался считать их ситуацию безнадежной. И, думая, что же позволит Скамандеру ответить “да”, решительно сказал: - В таком случае, станов _и_ тесь главным аврором в департаменте международной магической безопасности - и мы вернемся к этому разговору.

\- Вы полагаете, это реально? - не поверил Скамандер.

\- Это не будет легко, но я в вас уверен. К тому же, я собираюсь приложить определенные усилия для достижения этого результата. Негласно, разумеется.

\- Это ваша инициатива, и я отказываюсь считаться вашим должником.

\- Само собой. Я и не думал принуждать вас к чему-либо. Но все же отмечу, что буду рад, если главный аврор международного аврората однажды пригласит меня на ужин.

\- Я буду иметь это в виду, - сказал Скамандер негромко.

***

Они не возвращаются к этому разговору еще два долгих года.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Упоминание нон-кона, нежелательной беременности и аборта.
> 
> Продолжение следует.


End file.
